There is need and demand for an inexpensive light weight portable or semi-portable device for ascending and descending the walls of the high rise buolings, tall rigs, trees and deep wells, etc. that can be deployed at the instant of need and is usable by average people without requiring training or extraordinary physical fitness, as such a device serves a very useful purpose in case of fire on a high rise building, emergency rescue, exploration, recreation, etc.